1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support stands, and particularly to a stand for supporting an electronic video game controller including a steering wheel. The mounting of the steering wheel controller on the stand provides a more realistic environment for a person playing a driving video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driving simulators are quite common in the field of video games. Arcade style driving video games are often equipped with steering wheels, pedals, gearshifts and, commonly, seats in order to simulate the environment of an actual car and to give a more realistic feel to the driving game.
Home video game systems ordinarily do not include controllers as elaborate as the controllers found in arcade video games. Often, a driving game is played with the more standard thumb-operated controller, or with a joystick. However, some home video game systems do offer steering wheel controllers and pedals, which can be connected to the video game system. Examples of video game systems compatible with driving game accessories include Sony's Playstation® and Microsoft's Xbox®.
Driving game accessories for home video game systems typically include a steering wheel controller and a set of pedals. The steering wheel controller can be set on one's lap, or could be equipped with clamps to secure the controller to a table, while the pedals are set on the floor. Unfortunately, this type of system does not provide the game player with a realistic simulation of being in a car when the user plays the driving video game. Unsecured pedals are highly susceptible to slippage during play, and the edge of the table may hinder movement of the user's arms. Further, a table must be placed in front of the video game monitor, which can be awkward or inconvenient. Thus, a steering wheel stand for an electronic game control solving the aforementioned problems is desired.